Loki's Equal
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: When Sam is sixteen, John Winchester pushes his son too far. In the middle of the night, Sam runs away with only a duffle bag and a wad of stolen money. After accidently stumbling upon our favourite Trickster-slash-Archangel, he is quickly named as Loki's Equal. Ten years later, the duo meets back up with Dean and John, and shit hits the fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Sixteen and Pissed Off at Life**

John slammed his fist on the table. "Hell no! Don't even start on me, Sam!" he bellowed, silently glad that Dean wasn't in the room. His eldest son was very protective of his younger brother, and even being the little soldier that he was he still stood up for Sam.

Sam glowered. "And why not? Can't you just leave us here while you move from state to state?" he asked with narrowed eyes, "I don't want to be a Hunter, Dad. I want to go to school, and have fun with my friends and earn a scholarship to Stanford! I don't want to be on the run all the time because of something that happened almost sixteen years ago!"

The argument happened almost daily. Sam would try to get their father to let him stay in a certain area so that he could continue school, and his father would firmly tell him no. normally Sam wouldn't argue his fathers word, but tonight was the 364th time they'd had this argument, and Sam was fed up of always being ignored. He knew that whatever Dean wanted he got, and all because he was a good son. Sam never got anything, because he knew his father blamed him for his mothers' murder.

"We are not staying here" John bellowed, striking Sam across the face with his left hand. Sam had not expected it, and landed on the linoleum floor with a cry of pain. He could feel the bruise creeping up his face. John had never struck him before, and Sam never thought he would have. But apparently he was wrong, and his father truly gave no damns about him.

Sam glared at his so-called father. "I'm not leaving again!" he shouted, rising from the floor. John glared harshly at him, raising a hand in warning.

The older Hunter had been at the bar all night, after finishing a case involving a werewolf. He had drunk himself near blind, but knew exactly what he was doing to his youngest son. He also thought that he was beating the rebelliousness out of the kid.

But he wasn't. Instead he was just fuelling Sams' anger and hatred towards the older Winchester fifty-fold for each strike.

Sam stood up with the intention of fighting back, only to be clocked by John, once again landing on the floor. This time, he landed in an awkward position, shattering all the bones in his right arm. He cried out, but John did not stop. He landed a kick to Sams' stomach, and smiled at the painful wail that escaped.

"You even think about going against me again, and it'll be even worse. Ya hear me?" he taunted, landing one more kick, this one to his sons head, unknowingly causing severe internal bleeding.

John left the motel, slamming the door behind him. Sam tried to stand, but fell back with a cry of agony. He could feel his cracked ribs from the kicks, and his head hurt terribly. He finally managed to stand without falling ten minutes later, and immediately reached for his fathers' duffle bag.

John always carried a wad of five thousand in his bag, in case of emergencies. Sam grabbed it and stuffed it in his pockets. He then picked up his own duffle and walked out of the motel and into the night.

PAGE BREAK

It was several hours before Sam collapsed in an alley way.

His ears and nose had begun to bleed, and he knew immediately that he was in trouble. But he refused to go to a hospital. Refused because Samuel Winchester would have a file, and the nurses would call his father due to him being under age.

So he sat there, his back against the yellow brick walls of an old abandoned church. His eyes were a bit blurry, but he shook it off as he rose from the ground. He climbed through a window and into the church, knowing that he couldn't let the cops find him. At least not just yet. He would be dead first.

Sam collapsed on one of the pews, his bag beside him. He closed his eyes, a sob escaping his lips. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and the pain took hold once more, causing another sob, this one of betrayal. He hated his father for what he had done. He hated Dean for always being the Golden Son. Just once he wanted to be the loved one.

"Hey there, Kiddo, don't cry," he heard a voice say. He opened his eyes quickly to see a man just a tad shorter than he was with blond hair and blue eyes sitting beside him, watching him with a calculating stare.

Sam blinked, trying to make the pain go away. "Go away," he muttered, looking away from the man. The other huffed, but continued on in a soft voice. "Do you need me to take you to a hospital?" he asked.

"Just let me die," Sam answered. The other man raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to die?" he asked. "No," Sam confessed, "but it's better than the hospital calling my father."

The man looked confused. "Why would you not want them to call him?" he asked. "Who do you think did this to me?" Sam snarked. The other mans eyes darkened considerably. "What's your name, Kid?" he asked.

"Sam," was the reply he was given. The man rolled his eyes. "Full name, Trippy."

"Winchester," was whispered, and the mans eyes widened. "You're the kid of John Winchester," he said, and Sam looked at him. "Are you-" the man shook his head. "Names Gabriel. You may know me as the Pagan god Loki."

Sam felt his eyes go wide, and Gabriel sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to heal you," he said, placing a hand on Sams' forehead. The pain was suddenly gone, and Sam looked at the god with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"You're in the Church of Gabriel, and my name's Gabriel…" he trailed off as Sam seemed to get it. "You're the Archangel!" he asked, astounded, "I didn't think angels were real!"

Gabriel smiled. "Just call me Loki, Moose." He said. "Moose?" Sam asked, confused. Loki chuckled. "You're _way_ too tall to be natural, so therefore, Moose.

This seemed to appease Sam. "Why would you save me? Aren't you a renowned Trickster god?" he asked. Loki nodded. "But I'm also an Archangel, and I enjoy healing Pure Souls. Your soul seems to be more pure, more innocent, than most souls, but yet also has a dark edge to it. The dark edge that most tricksters have. Pure intentions with deadly or dangerous repercussions. How would you like to be a Trickster?"

Sam gaped at him, not knowing what to say to the trickster. Then he thought about it; hadn't he always wanted someone who cared about him, someone who didn't see him as a waste of space? He looked at Loki, and the god barely had time to react before the sixteen year old was hugging him tightly.

Loki had missed being hugged. The last one to hug him had been Lucifer, over five millennia ago. Michael was way too stuck up to even look at his brother, and when he had arrived on earth no one stayed around long enough to give a simple hug.

So of course the angel returned the embrace. He felt the tears from the teen on his shirt, and rubbed the boys' hair affectionately. He couldn't describe it, but the boy gave him a warm feeling, as if they were destined to meet.

They pulled apart several minutes later. "The spell I'm performing on you to make you a Trickster will add you to my Pantheon. Odin will probably hate me, but whatever. It will also turn you immortal on your twenty second birthday. You'll have all the powers I have, excluding the angelic parts. You will also begin to have an unnatural fondness for sweets.

Sam listened in rapt attention. He couldn't explain it, but he trusted the trickster. He felt a safety that he had never felt before while he was with him, and he liked the feeling of having someone there for him.

"You know, you're one lucky duck. Tricksters usually roam in pairs, but I've been alone for a _long_ time. I'm happy you turned up!" Loki smiled, stroking the teens brown hair.

The two embraced each other again, and Sam finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

PAGE BREAK

It was several years later when Sam saw John and Dean again. Bobby was with them, but Sam held no more love for the old hunter either.

He was posing as a college student, and Loki as a janitor. It was the night of the third prank, and Sam quickly created a young girl out of thin air. He and Loki watched with giggles as the old professor tried to have sex with her, and ended up taking a nose dive out of his office window.

Sam walked up to the illusion and snapped his fingers. The girl disappeared without a sound, and Loki smirked. "Well done, young grasshopper!" he joked.

The newest trickster grinned before teleporting himself to their apartment nearby. Loki was behind him in an instant, pulling the taller man against his chest.

"I love it when you're cruel," Loki whispered in Sams' ear, making the latter moan. Loki kissed along his mates jaw line, smirking as he saw the bulge in Sams pants grow. He snapped his fingers, and they were both naked in an instant.

PAGE BREAK

It was only the next day when Loki told him about meeting his brother and father. Apparently, John, Dean, and Bobby were hunting them without even knowing it.

Sam watched them from his part-time job as bartender, trying to keep his identity hidden from the three hunters. He, unlike Loki, couldn't change his features. It was the angelic side of Loki's DNA that allowed him to do so.

He knew he was screwed though. Bobby had thanked him for his drink, and gotten a good look at his face. The old hunter froze, staring at him with wide eyes and going pale. John and Dean were beside him, arguing over what was wreaking havoc in the town and didn't notice anything.

Sam quickly walked off, pouring Loki another Purple Nurple. The sweet alcohol was one of Sams' creations, and was very popular around town. Sam could still feel Bobby burning a hole in the back of his head, and turned to see all three hunters staring at him with wide eyes.

Loki noticed and smirked. "What they don't know is that while they've been here, I've messed with their computer, car, and weapons," he whispered to Sam.

The latter looked at Loki quickly before bursting into laughter, causing the hunters to be confused. He poured himself a Nurple and toasted with Loki on their sense of humour.

"Hey, Moose!" Peter Martins greeted as he sat beside Loki. He was part of their little trio, although not a trickster. He was a normal human, and had no knowledge of the supernatural world around him. With Sam and Loki being in town for nearly a year, Pete had become a good friend. He was just a bit taller than Loki, with black hair with orange tips and dark blue eyes. He was constantly dressed in his emo clothes, which scared off almost everyone around him.

"Hey there Pete," Sam greeted, pouring the man his usual tequila shot and handing him the salt and limes. "Had a busy day?"

Peter groaned. "You've got no idea! Miss Torsiol assigned ten pages on Pagan Gods for tomorrow!" he banged his head on the table after swallowing his shot. Sam and Loki chuckled. "Need help?" Loki asked. "Please!" Peter groaned from the bar table.

Sam went to serve another customer as Loki helped out their friend in need. Being considered a Pagan god, he was sure to know almost everything.

"Sam?" Bobby called, wariness in his voice. Sam turned to look at Bobby, a scowl on his face. "Bobby Singer, why did you have to recognize me?" he asked.

John, who sat right beside Bobby, glared at him. "Why are you here?" he asked with a hiss. Dean and Bobby both looked shocked at his tone, but Sam smirked evilly, causing all three to become nervous.

"Why, I live here, of course!" Sam said, "Have since I left!"

And it was partially true. The home they lived in had always been their base camp, but they rarely had been seen in town till that year.

"That he has, the Little Angel!" and old, womanly voice entered. Sam smiled warmly as their neighbour sat at the other corner beside Bobby.

"Hey Mrs. Jones," Sam greeted, kissing the old woman's cheek. "You don't usually come in here, do you need something?" he asked.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "I'm heading to New Orleans for the weekend, Dearie. You know how Brutus gets when I'm not around!" she patted his cheek. "I was wondering if you could watch him for me this weekend. I know that Dog and he get along quite well!"

The Hunters all looked extremely confused as they spoke to each other. "Of course, Mrs. Jones! It isn't a problem at all. I'll swing on by to pick him up when my shift ends, alright?" he asked the old woman.

She nodded with a giant smile. "Thank you, Sammy Boy! You and your Friend are a Godsend for sure!" she rose from her seat and walked back outside. Sam sighed, and took a Mars Bar from his pocket. Loki cried out indignantly as he took a bite. "None for me?" he whined. Sam rolled his eyes and threw one to his mate. "Thaaaaank you!" Loki said as he devoured it.

John slammed his fist down to gain his attention. "What do you want, Winchester?" Sam drawled, something Peter had taught him and Loki both to do.

"You're coming back with us, and that's an order!" Dean nodded his head feverently as his father spoke to Sam, just like the good little soldier he was. "Fuck you," Sam said, taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

Deans' eyes widened. "You have to listen to him, Sammy!" he said, "It's Dad!"

Sam snorted. "Sergeant is more like it. But he's never been my father, and you'll never be my brother." He said, glaring.

"That's some mighty fine hatred you got there, Sammy Kid!" a feminine voice cheered, and Sam smiled widely, scaring the hunter slightly, and turned to embrace the main female figure in his life.

"Kali!" he laughed, hugging her from across the bar. He released her, looking around. "Is Ganesh with you? How about Baldur, Odin, Osiris, and Fenris?"

The hunters' eyes grew wide when they realized he was talking to a Pagan goddess. They reached for their weapons, but stopped as they remembered they were in a room full of humans.

"Why the hell are you talkin' to and about a bunch of Pagans, ya idjit?" Bobby hissed lowly. Loki ran on up, grinning.

Kali narrowed her eyes. "Loki," she said, "you owe me a lot of fruit." She muttered. Dean looked very confused. "Um, mind explaining what's going on, Sammy?" he asked his 'brother'.

Just then, all the other gods Sam had mentioned and then some walked in. "What is this, a Pagan convention?" Sam asked, throwing his arms in the air. "Loki, I think we need a bigger house!"

Loki nodded sadly. "That we do, Moose, that we do."

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!Seriously, you can't expect this to be it? I'll get around to the sequel at a later date. It will be called 'A Pagan Convention' when it's posted. More reviews mean faster updates!**


	2. NEXT ONE IS UP

**Alright, I guess most of you haven't checked my profile lately, so most don't realize that the next fix was posted. Well, a Pagan Convention is up and ready to read!**


End file.
